Enigma Part One: Mobian Chaos
by Meta-Enigma
Summary: My first story. This is about a hedgehog who forgets everything and joins up with Sonic and Tails. But is he really a hedgehog?


Enigma

Enigma

"Ugh. My head." I sat up and looked around. "God damn that hurt." _Wait, what hurt? _I thought. _Whatever_. I seemed to be on…on… a beach, yeah that's right, a beach. It was the most beautiful beach I've ever seen. Clear skies, blue water, white sand and a forest in the background. "Neo Green Hill sure is amazing." _Neo Green Hill? Where did I come up with that? _"Why can't I remember anything? I don't even know my own name." I stood up, went over to the water and splashed some in my face. I looked into the reflection to see black fur all over my face. _What the hell? That doesn't seem right. Then again, nothing does. Maybe I was like that?_

I studied myself more carefully. My whole body was covered in jet-black fur. My hair had 5 curved up spikes in it. They each had red highlights. My arms had a red streak going down and had some gloves on the end. Sticking out from the gloves were 2 big spikes. My legs had the same streaks with some pretty cool looking shoes. They were mainly black with, lo-and-behold, 3 red racing stripes, one down the middle the other two curving away to bottom. I had three black tails with a red fuzzy part at the end. On my hest was a strange marking on my chest that was white. Stop the story. Okay to truly give you the idea of his looks he's basically Shadow with Knux's hands and 3 tail's that resemble Tails' tails. The shoes are a personal recolor of Shadow's. The reason I made him a combo of Sonic character's is because, well you'll find out. Back to the story.

I decided to go into the wood's and find someone that could me, or at least some water. The forest was beautiful with the most vibrant colors and sound. It was never like this back… back… damn it, I always get so close to remembering just to forget it all again. Eventually, I found a stream. I bent over to get a drink when someone raced past knocking me down into the water. "Sorry", he said as he sped past. "Hey get back here", I yelled back. "Grrr." I an after him, amazed at my speed. _Was I always this fast?_ I dodged through the trees following the blue blur, who would turn out to be my greatest friend, and worst enemy. He started slowing down as the trees started thinning. He looked back surprised to see me there. I then tackled him and we rolled down a small hole in a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Hey, pal, what's the big idea? Tackling me like that."

"Big idea? You pushed me into the river!"

"Dude, I said sorry."

"Whatever just don't do it again. Or else"

"Yeah? Or else wh- Hey what are doing to me plane?"

I followed the blue guy's gaze and saw a young fox with 2 tails (_Does everyone here have more than 1 tail?)_ fall over in shock.

"I'm sorry Mr. Sonic sir. It's just that I… I always have to fix up anything mechanical I see and I thought you would appreciate the tune-up and…I'm sorry." He said all this very fast and got quiet at the end. The blue guy, Sonic, said, "Hey you're the fox whose been following me around right?" The fox nodded. " Hmm, well it does look better in red, thanks kid."

"You're welcome mister Sonic sir."

"What's your name?"

"Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this lovely union but I'll go now", I said. I started to walk away when Sonic said, "Wait, get down." Tails looked up, yelped and crawled under the plane with Sonic. I looked up and saw a squadron of what looked like robotic bees, but with guns. They must of noticed my because they swooped down and started firing. "Bring it on." I dodged around the laser fire and throw a rock at one. It popped and a bird flew out. I then jumped up and landed on one. I aimed it's cannon and stupidly it fired on another bot. They kept firing and one hit the bee I was on. As I fell Mini-tanks rolled up and started firing too. I kept dodging but eventually they had me surrounded. They all fired at the same time. The rounds hit me twice in the shoulder, once in the head and rest hit in various locations around my stomach. I was blacking out while the rest of the bots took aim at the plane. I then started feeling real strange. I rose into the air and the 'bots looked back at me. I felt energy build inside me. The 'bots reloaded and thought of what to do. The energy got harder to contain and I passed out.

Sonic

It was an amazing sight, seeing that strange black hedgehog tear Eggman's robots to bits. They got him though and I started to crawl out from the plane to fight, when he started to rise! He lifted higher in the air and all the robots whirled back around to face him. They started to back off scared. The black hedgehog began to glow, brighter and brighter. He started to hover and then he screamed. It was a demonic and demented scream. I'm sure I would've gone mad if I didn't cover my ears. An explosion engulfed the robots and when the light dissipated everything was gone, save for the hedgehog. I ran forward and caught him as he fell.

"Who are you?"


End file.
